Never Underestimate The Little Thing's
by Loner72
Summary: Tsuna and his friends just come back from restaurant and found seven children on side road... what will they do when the Arcobaleno come and put some lesson to the 10th generation with their new adopt children! parental10th gen! X children1st gen!"
1. Chapter 1

The Vongola family just came from a restaurant and now they are driving home. Everyone is lively like always Ryohei and Gokudrea fighting, Mukuro picking a fight with Hibari and Chrome trying to stop them. Yamamoto and Lambo eating candy while Tsuna just looks out of window. Tsuna didn't see anything interesting but then he looked again and he saw a bunch of kids.

"Wait stop the car right now I think I saw someone." The car immediately stopped and Tsuna rushed out of the car. He went over to the kids who were badly wounded Tsuna widen his eyes widen."Hey are you ok can you hear my voice?"

The small little blonde kid passed out so did the others Tsuna can hear some words that came from the little ones mouth."P-pleawse sa-ve us t-rying t-o kill us."

The only words Tsuna can only understand was 'save us' that's the only thing Tsuna heard, his guardians came out of the car. "Tenth are you ok did something happen to you?"

"Tsuna what's going on here where is the enemy at?"

"Gokudrea-Kun quick pick them up and take them to the car Yamamoto help him too."At this both of Tsuna friends came over to help and then Ryohei came out to help too."Ok be gentle I don't want them to get hurt." His guardians had lots of questions but they knew when Tsuna is in this type of mood the best thing to do is listen.

The moment they got back into the car Tsuna told Ryohei to use his sun flames."Gokudrea I want you to use your sun flames too Ryohei will need as much help as he can get."

"Right tenth I'll get to work right now you can count on me."

"Tsuna what can I do?"

"We can't do anything right now Yamamoto but wait until we get home."

"Kufufufu Tsunayosi if I were you I will throw them out of the car right now if you do not do so you'll definitely regret it." This is the first time Mukuro has ever gave Tsuna a warning and for him to have such a serious face then it must be true. Even if it's true Tsuna won't throw them out like they're dogs they're kids for god sake."I won't Mukuro they're children that has been abandon by their parents I won't throw them out."

"I'm just trying to warn you before you make a wrong decision."

"Mukuro stop it right now I'm not going to throw them away and that's my final answer no more talking until we get back home." Tsuna and his guardians were quiet for the rest of the way home and when they got there Tsuna is the first one to get out of the car. Come on let's get them out of the car and into the infamy room."

"Right tenth but do you really think it's a great idea to let lawn-head carry one of them he might drop one."

"Gokudrea-Kun just have faith in him please we need all the help we can get plus he is family."Gokudrea just listens to Tsuna and takes the kid with red hair and he mumbles something under his breath.

"Lambo-San won't carry any of these brats you have to do it on your own." Lambo walk pass Gokudrea and the others he isn't the only one Mukuro, Hibari and Chrome went pass them.

"Hey the tenth told you to do something so you have to do it!"Gokudrea looks at them with pure hatred he wanted to blow them up for not listening to Tsuna."Gokudrea-Kun it's ok I'm fine with it just grab another one please we have to make sure they're ok." At time like these Gokudrea could never  
understand Tsuna but he knew one thing is that Tsuna is a wonderful leader and he won't ever doubt him.

"COME ON YOU GUYS WE CAN EXTREMELY DO IT WITHOUT THEM!"

"Hahaha Senapi is right we can do it let's get these little guys to the infirmary Tsuna."

"Right thanks a lot you guys I know I can always count on you." Tsuna and the others head straight to the infirmary. Once Tsuna got in there he begun to heal their wounds. Tsuna is surprised that they had so many wounds on their little body. "It's like they've been abused by someone or probably beaten badly. What type of person would do this to someone? it's just not right."

"Tenth come quick one of them is waking up he might be able to tell us what happen." Tsuna jumped up at this he wonder if the little boy will be able to retell what happen to him. He and Gokudrea made it to the room where the green-haired boy sat crying.

"Hey don't cry little min Lambo it's ok we're your friends we won't hurt you." Yamamtoto tried to help him but it just don't work the boy just kept crying.

"Yamamoto when did he wake up?" Tsuna walk a little closer to the boy who looks a lot like Lambo. "He just woke up and I don't know how to calm him down."

"Lampo-San d-doesn't want to be here bad demons coming to get us let me go I want Giotto-Nii. "Lampo had woke up to notice that his brothers isn't by his side he needs them and he misses them. "Wait your name is Lampo? ok Lampo I'll give you grape candy if you calm yourself down."

"Reawlly ywo'll give mwe candy ok I'll stay calm now gimme candy. "Lampo took the candy that Tsuna gave him and he ate it all down really fast. "I want more give me some more and this time I want it to be fruit snacks." Lampo is so demanding just like Lampo and not to mention the fact that they look like each other.

"Here you go Lampo it's just what you ask for right?"

"Right and I think I'm suppose to say thank ywu so um thanks fwr the candy but now I need to find Giotto-Nii. We're suppose to be running away from monswters  
and it's vewry dangewous fwo us to be here."

"Wait you said running away from monsters?"

"And you said that this Giotto kid is your bother?

"So that must mean the other little brats are your brothers too?"

"Yes we're running away frwm monsters and yes Giotto is my brother fwr the wast one it's a yes even if I wate them."Tsuna,Gokudrea, Ryohei and Yamamoto took all of this information in it took them a few seconds to process this. "YOU SAID WHAT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Preview: Tsuna has just rescue seven children that is badly wounded. One of the kids has woken up but the facts that they learn from Lampo is surprising. They are curious about what Lampo said is the facts true or false?

* * *

"Ok let me get this straight you're saying that you and your brothers are being chased by monsters?" Gokudera won't believe that little kids are being chased by monsters.

"Huh Lampo-san is tired of answerwing the sawme questwion so just weave me alone idiot." Lampo said as he laid down, Gokudera twitch a little  
he really hates little brats. 'If tenth wasn't standing right next to him I would smack him in his head.' Tsuna looked at Gokudera he knew it was a matter of time before Gokudera snaps off at Lampo.

"Well Lampo we just want to get to know you and your brothers, that's all is there something wrong that?" Although Tsuna doesn't like kids he just can't turn them away it's just in his nature to care for kids even if they are annoying.

"Lampo-san likes dumb Tuna fish more than the other idiots over there." Tsuna didn't know if he should take that a compliment or an insult.

"Don't you dare say that to the tenth you idiot cow number two." Tsuna could not believe that name Gokudera just came up with it's just like Lambo name.

"Maa maa Gokudera he's just a kid he doesn't mean that so don't take it as a insult." Yamamoto always try to look up on the bright side of thing's, no one can really make mad.

"Why won't ywu just shut uwp too ya dummy I wate hearing ywur voice idiot."

"Gokudera I take that back you should mess try to mess this kid up." Yamamoto likes every- one but when they get him to a certain degree he can't stand anyone for a minute. Tsuna knows where this is going soon Ryohei will join in and then everything will go to hell. He needed to find to find a way to calm them down so they won't hurt the little child.

"Gokudera-Kun and Yamamoto how about you guys make something for Lampo and you can even cook dinner for the others too." They all gave one another a look and decided that they will go.

"Ok fine tenth but if you need me then call me if that little brat tries anything don't hold back." Tsuna laughed nervously and Gokudera gave Lampo a  
glare and then he left the room, that left Tsuna and Lampo all by themselves.

Tsuna wants to check on the other kids and Lampo comes to help, Tsuna thought it would maybe if he talked to him he could get some information out of him. "So Lampo how did you get here? I'm curious the fact that you and your brothers were walking by yourself's without any one present makes me wonder." Lampo just yawns not listening to Tsuna he is still tired but he really wanted to go see how his brothers are doing he is really worried about them.

"Lampo-san is reawlly sleepy but I wanna see my browthers I have to stay strong, I can't turn weak they need me to stay strong I-" Lampo vision becomes blurry and he passes out, Tsuna eyes widen he freaks out he doesn't know what to do. Tsuna picks Lampo up and run towards a nearby room he puts Lampo on the bed.

He places one hand over Lampo head he can see that Lampo has a fever he wonders why didn't he notice this before. Tsuna runs out of the room so he can get Lampo some medicine once he was out of the room someone else came in. A tall teen with black hair and one eyed shut gazed upon the look-alike that is in his bed he walks over and kicks him out. Lambo then lay on the bed himself and tries to get some sleep but Lampo won't allow him.

"Why did ywu do thwat fwr I don't do anything wrong to you."

Lambo just rolls over so he won't be looking at Lampo face since he did that Lampo decided to get in the bed with him Lambo turns around. "What are you doing bratty kid get off of my bed right now." Lampo get's comfortable in the bed and begins to daft off to sleep Lambo glares at him but then he remembers how he used to like being in the bed with someone.

"Just this once I will allow you to sleep in my bed next time you're getting the on the floor." With that Lambo fall asleep with Lampo in his arms. Tsuna came back in the room and could not believe the sight he is surprise that Lambo and Lampo have been getting along he just smiles and tucked them in some more and leaves the room. Tsuna thought it wouldn't be that bad having two Lambo's in the house he thought it would be helpful.

**20 Minutes Later**

"Yare yare Tsuna get me some candy and some grape juice too." Tsuna thought it wouldn't be that bad having two Lambo's that is where he was wrong.

"Dumb Tuna fish get me sowme too plewase and thawnk ywu."Tsuna leaves the room and that left only Lambo and Lampo in the room. "Hey papa do ywu think we can get him to mawke us some cake and some food too because I'm reawlly hungry." No one ever looked up to Lambo but having Lampo call him papa makes his entire world change.

"Maybe but first let's go annoy Gokudera and then we will have Tsuna make our stuff.

* * *

**I just really want thank Natsu Yuuki for your ****support and helping make this second chapter ****thank you so much.**

**I hope you dear readers enjoy this second chapter please leave a review  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Preview: Although Lambo had stated that he won't take care of any kid's, he finds himself, sleeping, eating and playing with Lampo. Tsuna is happy about this now if he can only get the other's to take one.

* * *

Tsuna played with a pen in his chair he wonders how the other little kids are doing. Every since that incident on the road they haven't woken up and it has been two weeks. Tsuna is starting to think that there is one possibility that the kids might be dead but Ryohei said the little ones have a heartbeat so they can't be dead. "This is so confusing I wish I can do something to help out." Just then Tsuna friend/right hand man came inside a bit hysterically, he is breathing hard and he look really nervous.

"Tenth two of them woke up, but one of them... got away I'm sorry I failed you tenth I-" Tsuna cut Gokudera off and comfort him.

"It's ok Gokudera-kun I know it must have been a lot for you, but you have to tell me which one of them has woken up? was it my look-alike? or yours?" Gokudera took a deep breath in and out then he explain to Tsuna what had happen.

"Oksomeandthebeasballfreak-" He start to speak really fast Tsuna could barely understand what he is saying say. "Andthenoutofnowhe-

"Gokudera-kun talk slower so I can understand you. How am I suppose to know what you are saying when you are talking really fast ok so start from the beginning and make sure you go slow." Gokudera took another deep breath in and out then he _slowly _explain to Tsuna what had happen.

"So me and baseball-freak was checking on the little brats as usual. We walked in and saw that they were still unconscious, but when we had walk up to Hibari look-alike he knock both of us out. Wait there's more, I woke up before baseball-freak, I saw your look-alike he was actually helping me out. He even ask me if I was ok but when I tried to catch him Hibari look-alike came in and took that blonde kid."

"How long ago did this happen?" Tsuna became more panic about the kids then his own guardians, he knew if Mukuro or Hibari saw them wandering around the house they would surly die. Even if Mukuro doesn't know them he still held a grudge against them and Hibari would just take them as intruders. "Gokudera-kun are you listening to me? this is serious if we don't get to them then someone will."

"I'm sorry tenth I'm trying to remember I think it happen about three hours ago or probably two I'm not sure it seem sort to me." Tsuna rub the temples of his head _'how can this be happening? what if they get caught by Hibari or Mukuro? what if they hurt themselves? calm down Tsuna I just need to relax.'_ While Tsuna was in his thought's Gokudera just remember something.

"Tenth I think I know where they're at come on I'll show you." Tsuna snap out of his thoughts and run with Gokudera down the hallway. "I remember what happen after I woke up with your look-alike he told me something about helping them out, but I didn't understand and that's when Hibari look-alike came in."

"Where are you getting at Gokudera-kun?"

"Well, when I stood up I didn't see the other kids in the room so I think Hibari look-alike took them."

"How could you forget something that important? and I still don't understand where your getting at."

"Stupid cow number 2 is still here and he's with that stupid cow."

"Ah I get it now! they want to get Lampo and Lampo is with Lambo, which means they're in the room." Gokudera gave him a thumbs up and they had arrive at the room they heard voices Tsuna got afraid and he bust in the room. "Lambo are you ok? where's Lampo... what the heck is going on here?" Tsuna saw Lambo all tied up while seven kids look at him.

No one made a move the room is dead silent. Tsuna couldn't hurt kids, but his family is in danger and Gokudera won't hold back either. Lampo look up to see Tsuna and Gokudera he whisper something in the blonde ones ear who nod at Lampo he walk up to Tsuna. "Hello there my name is Giotto it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm very thankful that you help us out, but now I have to say good-bey."

"W-wait why do you have to go? you can stay here with us it's no problem." Tsuna bent down and patted Giotto on the head and he let out a small smile, Giotto had watery eyes he sniffle a little no has ever been this nice to him. Giotto went over to a red-hair little boy and did a little whispering.

"Will you really let us stay here for the time begin? if so we accept." Gokudera relax a little at least now he won't have to fight any kids, but now he has to put with these brats just how worst can his life get.

* * *

**A/n:** I'm sooo sorry if I have not updated in a long time


End file.
